


Steve, Bucky, and the Tinhat Collective

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, softly_play



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Social Media, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: Реакция интернета и фандома Мстителей на события Гражданской войны.





	Steve, Bucky, and the Tinhat Collective

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steve, Bucky, and the Tinhat Collective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772999) by [mypedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypedia/pseuds/mypedia). 
  * A translation of [Steve, Bucky, and the Tinhat Collective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772999) by [mypedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypedia/pseuds/mypedia). 



> Сокращённый перевод твиттов (с сохранением смысла), потому что переводчик старался уложиться в 140 знаков. Есть грамматические ошибки – они допущены намеренно. Заканчивается текст неожиданно быстро, по мнению переводчика – не хватает ещё пары тысяч слов, но автор решил так (обещал подумать над продолжением).  
> Беты: [Диран](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran) и **Княгиня Ольга**.

_ Срочные новости: Мстители в Лагосе  _

Нэнси Смит

Нам непросто отследить местонахождение Мстителей, но ещё сложнее им оставаться незамеченными, учитывая возможности современных технологий. Несколько минут назад кадры последней операции Мстителей в Лагосе взорвали СМИ: все новостные каналы заполнены фото и видео. Ниже выложена наша подборка самых важных из них, которая будет обновляться по мере поступления новой информации!

Читать дальше

* * *

* * *

**ежедневные-мстители**

Как у них получается выглядеть на 200% привлекательней, когда они по уши в грязи 

#мстители

**2 554 заметки**

* * *

**всёомстителях**

Прямо сейчас в Лагосе творится невероятная хрень. Будьте осторожны.

#лагос #мстители

**1 254 заметки**

* * *

* * *

_ Когда уже пора остановиться? Ответственность в Эру Мстителей _

Родни Вальдес

Сразу перейдём к сути проблемы: сколько людей должно погибнуть, прежде чем мы поймём, что Мстители вышли из-под контроля? Давайте посчитаем, сколько уже погибло. 

Нью-Йорк (2012): 873  
Вашингтон (2014): 98  
Заковия (2015): 1469  
Лагос (2016): 421

Похоже, 2861 невинно погибший человек – недостаточная для нас трагедия. И прежде чем преданные фанаты Мстителей схватятся за вилы, поясним: никто не ждёт, что их отстранят насовсем. Нам просто нужно немного ответственности, или эта группа любителей самосуда окончательно выйдет из-под контроля, если уже не вышла. 

* * *

[2]

* * *

**кэп-снежная-королева**

Мы сделали его своим идолом, и, думаю, иногда забываем, что Стиву Роджерсу всего тридцать лет. Легко возвести его на пьедестал и ждать от него продуманных безукоризненных решений. Но пока мы волнуемся о делах в школе, колледже или на работе, он спасает мир.

Я нисколько не виню его за ошибки, но, может быть, на нём лежит **слишком** много ответственности

#я не говорю, что это всё его вина #в его возрасте смотришь на вещи иначе #подотчётность это разумно #мстители 

**5 748 заметок**

* * *

* * *

**дерзкийкэп** сделал(а) реблог **марияэтко**

стивр0джерс:

>   
>  Почему люди так негативно относятся к идее контроля над супергероями? (да, и я пишу об этом) В смысле… Я тоже их люблю, но они немножко вышли за рамки допустимого в плане сопровождающей их разрухи

#агааааа #по существу #мстители рпф

**898 заметок**

* * *

**фанатспн**

мстители – кучка смертоносных, нарциссичных идиотов. если уж вы не можете спасать людей без ебанутой сабрины маленькой ведьмы, УБИВАЮЩЕЙ ЛЮДЕЙ ПАЧКАМИ, съебитесь 

#готов к срачу [3] #в жопу мстителей

**1 943 заметки  
**

* * *

_ Пегги Картер умерла в возрасте 95 лет _

Сэм Браун

Маргарет Элизабет «Пегги» Картер скончалась прошлой ночью. Вскрытие запланировано на полдень четверга, но полагают, что бывший британский агент спокойно умерла во сне. Никаких признаков насильственной смерти нет. С появлением новой информации заметка будет обновляться. 

_308 комментариев. Отсортировано: по времени_  
Дата: 05-05-2016 18:13 (UTC)  
(Анонимно)

Что.

Ссылка Ответить К началу дискуссии Уровень выше Ветвь дискуссии Скрыть 3 комментария

**Re: Что.**  
Дата: 05-05-2016 18:14 (UTC)  
(Анонимно)

Я всегда думал, что она будет жить вечно

Ссылка Ответить К началу дискуссии Уровень выше Ветвь дискуссии Скрыть 2 комментария

**Re: Re: Что.**  
Дата: 05-05-2016 18:14 (UTC) (UTC)  
(Анонимно)

95 – не так уж мало. Что не так с этим годом?!? Я говорю это каждый год, но чёрт

Ссылка Ответить К началу дискуссии Уровень выше Ветвь дискуссии Скрыть 1 комментарий

**Re: Re: Re: Что.**  
Дата: 05-05-2016 18:15 (UTC)(UTC)  
(Анонимно)

Алан Рикман, Принц и теперь Пегги. Иди в жопу, 2016.

Ссылка Ответить К началу дискуссии Уровень выше Ветвь дискуссии Скрыть 11 комментариев

* * *

_ Маргарет Картер: ушла из жизни недооценённая героиня феминисток _

Мелинда Акуваби

Я отложила свои обычные посты, чтобы прокомментировать сегодняшние новости. Я уверена, все уже слышали, что Пегги Картер скончалась вчера. Мы поклоняемся таким женщинам как Бейонсе и Эмма Уотсон, но обходим вниманием погасшую звезду, сиявшую так ярко. Я не хочу сказать, что эти две женщины получили свой статус незаслуженно, но я читала очень мало статей о реальных заслугах Картер и слишком много – о её выборе помады. 

Она, возможно, больше всего знаменита участием в проекте «Возрождение» и за дружбу с Капитаном Америкой. Непродолжительная совместная работа и – по слухам – роман со Стивом Роджерсом часто затмевают её собственные внушительные достижения. Хотя она безусловно была активным членом союзных войск, утёкшие два года назад данные подтвердили её значимую роль и в Стратегическом Научном Резерве (СНР), основанном для противостояния ГИДРе. Что важнее всего – и чаще всего упускается – она была одной из основателей Щ.И.Т.а. Легко перестать воспринимать Щ.И.Т. всерьёз, как агентство, учитывая все его провалы, но важно помнить, что они стремились сохранить мир в безопасности от множества катастроф, о которых мы можем только догадываться. 

Если бы не всплывшая в 2014 году информация, мы могли никогда не узнать о влиянии Картер на мир. Скорее всего, никогда бы и не узнали; возможно, она предпочла бы, чтобы всё оставалось в тайне. Эта статья посвящается женщине, которая с готовностью выполняла тяжёлую работу и не требовала признания своих заслуг. Женщине, которую мы должны помнить и почитать совсем не за идеальные локоны и макияж. Посвящается Маргарет Элизабет Картер. 

Покойся с миром. 

* * *

**сексищит**

Покойся с миром, Пегги.

#день без интернета в память #мстители #я плачу #пиздец

**12 791 заметка**

* * *

**гей-для-роджерса** сделал(а) реблог **думдум107**

думдум107: 

>   
>  Ох, бедный Кэп.

можем ли мы хоть на одну грёбаную секунду обратить внимание на женщину, не начиная всю эту ерунду со страдающим бойфрендом? пожалуйста

#да вы шутите #может пожалеем семью пегги?

**728 заметок**

* * *

_ Похороны Пегги Картер: 12 знаменитостей, которых мы возможно увидим _

Ада Венсворт 

**1\. Стив Роджерс**  
По слухам, наш Капитан Америка вылетел в Лондон этим утром. Не трудно догадаться, зачем: за океаном пройдут похороны его предполагаемой возлюбленной Пегги Картер. Роджерс не ответил на многочисленные просьбы прокомментировать ситуацию. 

**2\. Герцог и /или герцогиня Эдинбургские**  
Это только предположение. Но Пегги была важной фигурой в британской истории и была замечена в общении с Королевой Елизаветой. Так или иначе… 

[Читать дальше]

* * *

**леваябулочкакэпа** сделал(а) реблог **маргареткхртер**

маргареткхртер: 

>   
>  Ссылка на трансляцию похорон: ( х)

#пегги картер #спасибо!!!!

**1 281 заметка**

* * *

**рроманова**

О, смотрите, Жизель здесь и её на самом деле зовут Шэрон 

#у блондинки-посетительницы теперь есть имя #шэрон картер #что за имечко как у домохозяйки [4] 

**62 заметки**

* * *

**безумаот40ых** сделал(а) реблог **фьюрибум**

жизелькартер: 

> стивиороджерс:
>
>> жизелькартер:
>>
>>> лол, подождите, как они могли не знать, что они родственницы??? у них же буквально одна и та же фамилия 
>> 
>> о мой бог, Кэп на самом деле выглядел удивлённым. Не могу поверить, что Мистер Суперсолдат этого не знал 
> 
> хэй, вы думаете, что это часть какого-нибудь масштабного заговора? в смысле, ну как он мог не знать 

может, потому что он не пересматривал, как мы, все фотографии, сделанные папарацци около дома Пегги? Пожалуй, это достаточно распространённая фамилия… 

#пегги картер #шэрон картер #они с шэрон совсем не похожи #можем мы продолжать звать её Жизель 

**84 заметки**

* * *

**соколовмоихштанах** сделал(а) реблог **унесённаягеями**

унесённаягеями: 

>   
>    
>  **Вещи, которые Мстители говорили, что сделали  
>  **  
> 
> 
>   * Рисковали своими жизнями, чтобы спасти наши 
>   * Умирали за нас 
>   * Побеждали врагов 
> 

> 
>   
>  **Вещи, которые Мстители на самом деле сделали**  
> 
> 
>   * Убили 2000+ человек 
>   * Не умерли 
>   * Создавали врагов (спс за Альтрона, ребята) 
> 


#моя лучшая подруга потеряла руку в заковии #конечно технически вы спасли многих из нас от альтрона #а если я натравлю демона пыток на вашу шикарную башню #а потом отзову когда он разрушит половину вашего города и буду ждать от вас благодарности #потому что я ‘спасла’ вас  


**2 496 заметок  
**

* * *

* * *

* * *

**г0упрофессор** сделал(а) реблог **рыжаяшпионка**

рыжаяшпионка:

>   
>  **мстители:** *разрушают нью-йорк*  
>  **мстители:** *разрушают заковию*  
>  **мстители:** *убивают миллион людей*  
>  **мстители:** мы знаем, что поступали плохо, но мы подписали соглашение, так что сейчас всё хорошо!  
>  **все:** …  
>  **мстители:** …  
>  **все:** что  
>  **мстители:** что  
> 

#политика #мстители 

**5 783 заметки**

* * *

**ДАЙТЕ Я ВАМ РАССКАЖУ КАК ВСТРЕТИЛА ОХУЕННУЮ. НАТАШУ. РОМАНОФФ**

**наталиас**

Она сейчас в моём городе по делам ООН и, похоже, она приехала слишком рано, потому что всё начнётся только завтра. Она выглядит офигенно круто, окей, сногсшибательно, в своей кожаной куртке, идеальное сочетание чёрного с чёрным. У терминала аэропорта было немного фанатов, но они все сдались и разошлись, когда стемнело. НО НЕ Я. Я настоящий сталкер в таких вещах. 

Она вышла из аэропорта часов в десять, и я увидела её, и меня сразу же бросило в дрожь. Вы же знаете, как сильно я её люблю. Я окликнула её, она обернулась и увидела меня… я думала, она попытается улизнуть, но нееет, она улыбнулась и подошла прямо ко мне. Я сразу растерялась, и она обняла меня и СДЕЛАЛА СЕЛФИ СО МНОЙ. НАТАША РОМАНОФФ СДЕЛАЛА СЕЛФИ СО МНОЙ Я НЕ МОГУ СМОТРЕТЬ НА НЕГО И НЕ УЛЫБАТЬСЯ КАК ДУРА 

Я поблагодарила её за всё, что она и Мстители делают для нас, и она выглядела немного грустной, и потом улыбнулась и сказала “Это наш долг. Мы очень ценим то, что вы делаете, чтобы поддержать нас”. Я сказала ей, что поддержу её в любом случае и что я знаю, что они стараются изо всех сил, и она сказала: “Мы ошибаемся, но мы действительно делаем всё, что можем”. 

Я просто. Лучшее событие в моей фанатской жизни. И я знаю, что обычно она милая, но она очень ценит свою личную жизнь, и я совсем не ожидала, что она будет настолько приветливой со мной. 

А В КОНЦЕ ОХРЕНЕННАЯ НАТАША РОМАНОФФ С Д Е Л А Л А С Е Л Ф И СО МНОЙ

#наташа романофф #чёрная вдова #до сих пор не могу поверить что это на самом деле произошло #Я ТАК РАДА #ВОТ ОНО ЖИЗНЬ НЕ МОЖЕТ СТАТЬ ЛУЧШЕ Я ВСЁ  


**12 791 заметка**

* * *

**Я не могу поверить, что это произошло**

**бакинастиве  
**

я была в Хитроу и неожиданно увидела наташу романофф на регистрации, готовую пойти к самолёту, и я КАК ИДИОТКА спросила её, не хочет ли она поесть (в свою защиту могу сказать, что она выглядела голодной), но **она приняла предложение угоститься** , и я села и старалась дышать спокойнее, пока наталья чёрт-меня-побери романова болтала со мной, поедая крендельки… в общем, мы теперь практически женаты. ещё она выглядела расстроенной, её глаза оставались грустными, даже когда она улыбалась, так может мы вспомним, что они тоже живые люди, отчаянно старающиеся сделать как лучше, и немного снизим градус ненависти, ладненько? 

#наташа романофф #охуенно крутая #чв  


**1 279 заметок**

* * *

**наташсароманофф**

бывшая агент щита узнала, что я ждала её на улице у отеля, и она спустилась ко мне в старой толстовке и с мокрыми волосами, и если это не самое милое, что вы слышали в своей жизни, то вы мертвы 

#я мертва #я сломалась #меня ОБНЯЛИ #ОБНЯЛИ РУКАМИ СМЕРТИ #она такая сильная 

**8 243 заметки**

* * *

_ Десять встреч с фанатами, доказывающих, что Чёрная Вдова лучшая  _

Кларк Аттенс 

У Наташи Романофф выдалась напряжённая неделя: понедельник в Нью-Йорке, перелёт в Лондон и в довершение завтрашняя конференция ООН в Вене. Во время путешествия по миру Чёрной Вдове, обычно предпочитающей уединённость Башни Мстителей, приходится встречаться с фанатами. Лучшая десятка встреч этой недели по нашему мнению: 

[Читать дальше по ссылке]  


* * *

**аноним** спросил(а):

откуда столько шума насчёт последних встреч с Нат? Она встретила пять, что ли, фанатов в Лондоне, когда была там на похоронах Пегги, и такое чувство, что потом она только и делала, что фотографировалась с фанатами. Я не говорю, что она обычно ведёт себя как сучка или как-то так, но… это что-то новенькое 

о, дитя. о, наивное летнее дитя [5]. Наташа Романофф пудрит нам всем мозги, и я не думаю, что когда-нибудь снова её полюблю. 

#моя королева  


**3 791 заметка  
**

* * *

* * *

**джббарнс** сделал(а) реблог **джббарнс**

джббарнс: 

>   
> 
> 
> ОХУЕТЬ 
> 
> ПАРЕНЬ УСТРОИВШИЙ СТРЕЛЬБУ В ВАШИНГТОНЕ ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС ЭТО ДЖЕЙМС БАРНС 
> 
> Я ПРОБЕГАЛА ПРЯМО РЯДОМ С НИМ 

Я постила это два года назад. ДВА ГОДА НАЗАД и никто из вас придурков не поверил мне. НУ И КТО ТЕПЕРЬ СМЕЁТСЯ. 

#вы говорили что мы свихнувшиеся конспирологи-теоретики #и кто теперь конспиролог-теоретик #урок на будущее: если о чём-то говорят только 4 человека это не значит что это неправда #джеймс барнс  


**4 522 заметки**

* * *

**уилсонссокол** сделал(а) реблог **времядлястарбакса**

времядлястарбакса: 

> уилсонссокол:
>
>> времядлястарбакса:
>>
>>> вы представляете, что это значит, если лучший друг кэпа вернулся спустя 70 лет полным психопатом?!? и если он реально тот самый парень из Вашингтона?!?? 
>> 
>> Я вижу слова, правда. Я их читаю. Но, честно, у меня нет ни одной догадки, что это значит или как такое могло случиться 
> 
> хм. я тоже хз, если честно, я вроде как блефовал и рассчитывал, что кто-нибудь на самом деле знает 

ты старался, мой друг

#но серьёзно что за херня происходит?

**21 заметка**

* * *

**стивибак** сделал(а) реблог **черничныйпирог**

уйдисмоейлужайки:

>   
>  Помните, мы все заметили, что на некоторых видео из Вашингтона кэп выглядел очень взволнованным, и мы думали, что это из-за ЩИТа, оказавшегося ГИДРой?? **А скорее всего, он был так взволнован, потому что впервые увидел Баки снова**  
> 

#им нужно обняться! #кто-нибудь найдите то видео!!!

**3 286 заметок**

* * *

1 - 20 из 1352 Работ в  Стив Роджерс/Джеймс "Баки" Барнс

* * *

**No Archive Warnings Apply** ,  Стив Роджерс/Джеймс "Баки" Барнс ,  Стив Роджерс,  Джеймс "Баки" Барнс,  Сэм Уилсон,  Наташа Романофф,  Тони Старк,  ПВП,  автор без стыда и совести 

Когда Стив видит Баки впервые, ему сложно обращать внимание на всё остальное. Хм, Маленькому Стиву тоже.

**No Archive Warnings Apply** ,  Стив Роджерс/Джеймс "Баки" Барнс, Стив Роджерс,  Джеймс "Баки" Барнс,  Маргарет "Пегги" Картер, Наташа Романофф,  Сэм Уилсон,  Ангст,  Hurt/Comfort, 5+1, очень много юста 

Пять раз, когда Баки хотел бы иметь возможность спасти Стива, и один раз, когда ему удалось. 

* * *

**сучкавтопике** сделал(а) реблог **бесконечн-о**

застрялавстарбаксе:

>   
>  **я:** шипперит пейринг, где один из персонажей мёртв  
>  **баки:** *чудесным образом воскресает*  
>  **я:**  
>  **я:** …  
>  **я:** бог существует  
> 

#Я #по существу 

**1 843 заметки**

* * *

**полк0вникроуди**

Представьте, что Баки провёл в полном одиночестве 70 лет. Представьте его, одиноко сидящего в холодной пустой квартире и скорбящего по своему лучшему другу. Представьте выражение его лица, когда он понял, что больше не один.

#баки барнс #и пофиг почему он не постарел 

**1 765 заметок**

* * *

**красная-х-роза  
**

Я в растерянности. Я яростный шиппер Стив/Баки – была и буду – но Баки **стрелял в Стива** в Вашингтоне, какие у них могут быть отношения??  


#отсыпьте логики #всё это так нелепо  


**234 заметки**

* * *

**максимоффбонанза**

Я НА ШОССЕ И ЗДЕСЬ ПАРЕНЬ 

ОДЕТЫЙ КАК КОТ 

НАПАДАЕТ НА БАКИ БАРНСА

#вес идите и смтрите новости ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС

**4 371 заметка**

* * *

* * *

**бакстив** сделал(а) реблог **селяви**

вандакоролева:

> 107йкоммандос: 
>
>> заимейбаки:
>>
>>> Пожалуйста, скажите, что я не единственная запала на задницу Т’Чаллы 
>> 
>> Извините, вы вообще видели, как они с Баки гонялись друг за другом? Ещё немного, и это бы закончилось сексом из ненависти 
> 
> Т’Чаки 

#не могу поверить что фандом дошёл до такого #т'чаки

**7 435 заметок**

* * *

1 - 20 из 182 Работ в Джеймс "Баки" Барнс/Т'Чалла 

* * *

**щитстивена** сделал(а) реблог **альяновнаташа**

тчаллас:

>   
>  Т’Чалла, почтенный король Ваканды, может заходить в любое время и от-т’чаёвничать меня  
> 

нет

**10 386 заметок**

* * *

**блогодетка** сделал(а) реблог **бакстчалла**

бакстчалла:

>   
>  может т’чалла укусить мои т’чимичанги [6]  
> 

хватит

**7 898 заметок**

* * *

**бесконечн-о** сделал(а) реблог **малиновые-волны**

малиновые-волны:

> кошачьекоролевство:
>
>> вакандаванда:
>>
>>> Я не прочь распет'чатать королевскую сокровищницу [7], если вы понимаете о чём я 
>> 
>> о боже 
> 
> он может лишить меня т’чести в любое время 

ДАЖЕ ДЕВСТВЕННИЦЫ ЗАНИМАЮТСЯ ЭТИМ 

#просто одна половина юзеров подьёбывает другую

**4 938 заметок**

* * *

**т-чаки** сделал(а) реблог **мояпанда**

старбакс:

>   
>  бакифан:
>
>> баки наверное проводит часа три в день, выискивая картинки со страшными котами и посылая их т’чалле с вопросом ‘а это не твоя мама’   
> 
> 
> #картинок со страшными котами не существует (теги via углеродный-анализ-роджерса)
> 
> точка  
> 

#лол #т'чаки

**728 заметок**

* * *

_ Джеймс Барнс сбежал из охраняемого здания  _

Патрик Гордонс

Этим вечером генерал Росс подтвердил информацию о том, что Джеймс Бьюкенен “Баки” Барнс сбежал из охраняемой камеры в Берлине. Интерпол сообщает: “Преступник, известный как Джеймс Барнс, в настоящее время в бегах и особо опасен. Если у вас имеется какая-либо информация о его местонахождении, позвоните на анонимную горячую линию, номер указан внизу. Не приближайтесь и не вмешивайтесь”. Хотя генерал Росс отказался комментировать ситуацию, есть основания полагать, что Барнса сопровождают Стив Роджерс и Сэм Уилсон, обвиняемые в краже государственной собственности с той же базы, где содержался Барнс. 

* * *

**вандаиззаковии** сделал(а) реблог **барнслюбитроджерса**

барнслюбитроджерса:

>   
> 
> 
> Итак, моя теория. Я понимаю, что она звучит безумно, поэтому приготовьтесь. 
> 
> Что мы знаем? Джеймс Барнс якобы погиб в 1944, сражаясь с ГИДРой. Единственный из Воющих Коммандос, кто отдал жизнь на службе своей Родине, бла-бла-бла, это нам всем известно. Стив и Баки были очень близки, и после того, как Кэп проснулся изо льда, он думал, что Пегги осталась его единственным другом, смотрите: в статье, посвящённой 92-летию Пегги, он описывает её как “последнюю связь с домом”. Просто подождите, пока я доберусь до сути.
> 
> Главное, чего мы не знаем: как Баки выжил? Конечно, это может быть клон или вообще не Баки, но Кэп на самом деле выглядел очень взвинченным на видео из Вашингтона. Очевидно, Баки секретным образом получил дозу той же сыворотки, что и Кэп. Вопрос: до или после падения с поезда? С уверенностью в 99% могу утверждать, что до, сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь смог бы пережить такое падение. Итак, у Баки была сыворотка, только это хранилось в тайне, и когда он упал, то пробыл замороженным 70 лет, как и Кэп. (СОУЛМЕЙТЫ!!!) Только такая версия имеет смысл. 
> 
> Более важный вопрос: **почему, блядь, Баки Барнс стрелял в Стива??** Моё шипперское сердце не хочет с этим мириться, но он мог быть злодеем всё это время. Может, его смерть была ненастоящей, может, он никогда и не был на стороне Кэпа. И второй вариант: он подвергся контролю разума, как Соколиный Глаз в своё время (смотрите: есть отчёты ЩИТа о заданиях во время Битвы за Нью-Йорк, а есть отчёты **прямо перед** Битвой)
> 
> Единственное доказательство, которое у нас есть: Стив явно готов пройти через ад, чтобы защитить Баки, настолько готов, что помог ему бежать из охраняемого здания и сам стал преступником. Мне пофиг, что вы думаете, но я верю Стиву Роджерсу. Если он считает Баки хорошим, то и я буду считать также.

#я не анализирую контроль разума #дааааа в этом есть смысл #старбакс #будем реалистами мы все знаем баки Невинная Душа  


**3 720 заметок  
**

* * *

**сэркрэкселот  
**

всё это нелогично но Старбакс реален и моя душа спокойна 

**11 898 заметок**

* * *

_ СЕНСАЦИЯ! МСТИТЕЛИ РАСПАЛИСЬ ИЗ-ЗА БАКИ? _

Тара Хилл

Эксклюзивный источник сообщил нам, что Тони Старк, Наташа Романофф и Джеймс Роудс готовятся преследовать Стива Роджерса и его маленького беглеца! Да, вы правильно прочитали. Как сказал наш источник: “Тони не хочет причинять вред Кэпу. Или кому-то ещё. Но Барнс опасен. И пока Стив его защищает, он укрывает преступника”. Что ещё интереснее: другая маленькая птичка принесла на хвосте новость о том, что Кэп втянул Соколиного Глаза и Ванду Максимофф в свою компанию – вместе с неожиданным дополнением в виде Скотта Лэнга (внимательный читатель может помнить его как Человека-муравья). Похоже, по крайней мере в этом, он обошёл Железного Человека. 

* * *

1 - 20 из 2139 Работ в Стив Роджерс/Джеймс "Баки" Барнс

* * *

**дорогой107** сделал(а) реблог **окрылённый-сокол**

окрылённый-сокол: 

>   
>  ну вот опять. вы просто игнорите тот факт, что этот парень взорвал ООН и убил т’чаку – только потому, что он секси и вы дрочите на порнушку с белыми страдающими чуваками? 

Это становится утомительным. В смысле, я знаю, что фандом готов достать луну с неба и передвинуть горы, только бы оправдать своих Горячих Белых Парней-Злодеев™ и мне стоило этого ожидать и сейчас. Но теперь люди **придумывают прошлое** для оправдания Барнса. У вас **ноль** доказательств что ему промывают(-ли) мозги. С моей точки зрения, он выглядит как самый заурядный преступник, но он горячий белый парень, так что реальность может выйти в окно. То есть, я уже давно в фандоме, так что не знаю, почему ждала другой реакции, но…. это реальный человек?? и он на самом деле убивал людей?? я просто ??? 

Это фандом, я понимаю, но такое всё ещё кажется невероятным. Знаете, если бы Т’Чака был обгоревшим кусочком белого мяса, те же самые люди сейчас устраивали бы гневные пикеты у Башни Мстителей.

И кроме того, давайте не будем притворяться, что жертвам, пострадавших от сражений Мстителей, сочувствуют также, как им самим. После Нью-Йорка было завались фоток и видео и боже вам помоги, если вы начнёте обсуждать внешность Мстителей, а не произошедшее. После Заковии было поспокойнее. А в Лагосе фанатки только и делали, что пялились на задницу Стива, пока вокруг рушились здания. Возьмите себя в руки, люди.

#готов к срачу #расизм #мстители рпф

**683 заметки**

* * *

**аноним** спросил(а):

Теперь Кэп дерётся со своими друзьями из-за Баки. Старбакс реален. Они ведут себя так по-гейски по отношению друг к другу Я ПРОСТО НЕ МОГУ

#старбакс #учитывайте что #этот сайт любит накручивать просмотры скандальными слухами #скорее всего они поспорили из-за выбора кафешки а это раздули до невероятных размеров 

**1 589 заметок**

* * *

**No Archive Warnings Apply** ,  Стив Роджерс/Джеймс "Баки" Барнс,  Стив Роджерс,  Джеймс "Баки" Барнс, 

– Ты только что вернулся ко мне, – говорит Стив сквозь зубы. – Они не заберут тебя у меня так быстро. Я не дам им этого сделать.

Стив упрямый засранец, и Баки любит его за это.

* * *

**No Archive Warnings Apply** , Команда Мстителей,  Fix-It,  потому что мы знаем что Пеппер может разобраться с этим дерьмом 

– Вот вам идея, – Пеппер холодно взглянула на них. – Ведите себя как взрослые. 

Пеппер Поттс устраивает Мстителям разнос по полной программе.

* * *

**мстителиедяткексик  
**

Помните вчерашнюю или позавчерашнюю статью о конфликте мстителей, которую мы посчитали ерундой и пропустили мимо? Ага,  смотрите сами

#вертолёт cnn над аэропортом #хреновое качество но прямой эфир

**2 437 заметок**

* * *

**алексханаш** reblogged **крайола-ла-лэнд**

крайола-ла-лэнд:

>   
>  алексханаш:
>
>> Да что за херня происходит  
> 
> 
> Это что, ребёнок-паук?!?

Я повторяю: что за херня происходит

**12 заметок**

* * *

* * *

_ Стив Роджерс скрывается? _

Жанна Мартин 

Мы приготовили для вас кое-что интересное! Американский Золотой мальчик, никто иной, как Стив Роджерс собственной персоной, якобы скрывается с – приготовьтесь – своим старым другом Баки Барнсом! Мы уверены, что большинство из вас уже видели запись того, как Кэп швыряет щит в бывших товарищей по команде, чтобы защитить человека, с которым они провели бурную юность [8] (надеюсь, вы меня правильно поняли). Похоже, Стив одержимо хочет быть уверенным, что никто и близко к Барнсу не подойдёт. Ну, мы пытаться уж точно не будем! 

Если ты читаешь это, Кэп, то, возможно, тебе стоит просто вернуться домой и ответить за свои поступки. 

* * *

**дашарядом** сделал(а) реблог **мстителистиви**

лёд-и-пламя:

>   
>  Я просто надеюсь, что Стив и другие Мстители, где бы они сейчас ни были, в безопасности и счастливы.  
> 

#всё те же #детки #возвращайтесь #мстители 

**4 898 заметок**

* * *

**Re: Мстители или Преступники?**  
Дата: 03-12-2016 16:13 (UTC)  
(Анонимно)

Давненько ничего не слышала о них, может, их уже всех убили

Ссылка Ответить К началу дискуссии Уровень выше Ветвь дискуссии Скрыть 11 комментариев

**Re: **Re: Мстители или Преступники?****  
Дата: 03-12-2016 16:15 (UTC)  
(Анонимно)

Ходят слухи, что большинство из них укрылись в Ваканде и пытаются найти кнопку выключения злобного режима Барнса. Не поверил в это сначала, но всё возможно.

Ссылка Ответить К началу дискуссии Уровень выше Ветвь дискуссии Скрыть 4 комментария

**Re: Мстители или Преступники?**  
Дата: 03-12-2016 17:22 (UTC)  
(Анонимно)

Домик кошачьего парня?? Да нихрена. Они друг друга чуть не прикончили два месяца назад.

Ссылка Ответить К началу дискуссии Уровень выше Ветвь дискуссии Скрыть 2 комментария

**Re: Мстители или Преступники?**  
Дата: 03-12-2016 18:03 (UTC)  
(Анонимно)

У моего друга есть друг, знакомая которого работает в Старк Индастрис, и она проболталась, что Старк в последнее время часто встречается с генералом Россом

Ссылка Ответить К началу дискуссии Уровень выше Ветвь дискуссии Скрыть 1 комментарий

**Re: Мстители или Преступники?**  
Дата: 03-12-2016 18:07 (UTC)  
(Анонимно)

^^^^ Могу подтвердить. Говорят, он пытается вернуть их обратно в страну. 

Ссылка Ответить К началу дискуссии Уровень выше

  


  
**Re: Мстители или Преступники?**  
Дата: 03-12-2016 18:33 (UTC)  
(Анонимно)

А я в это верю. Не так уж много в мире мест, где они могли бы быть.

Ссылка Ответить К началу дискуссии Уровень выше Ветвь дискуссии

**Re: Мстители или Преступники?**  
Дата: 03-12-2016 16:17 (UTC)  
(Анонимно)

Тумблер уверен, что Кэп трахает Баки

Ссылка Ответить К началу дискуссии Уровень выше Ветвь дискуссии Скрыть 5 комментариев

**Re: Мстители или Преступники?**  
Дата: 03-12-2016 17:20 (UTC)  
(Анонимно)

лол, конечно, они уверены

Ссылка Ответить К началу дискуссии Уровень выше

  


**Re: Мстители или Преступники?**  
Дата: 03-12-2016 18:29 (UTC)  
(Анонимно)

не буду врать, я была бы рада, если бы они вернулись, потому что Барнс тот ещё Казанова, и я люблю читать срачи в духе ‘он притворялся от начала до конца, потому что пиарщики попросили его’ *достаёт попкорн*

Ссылка Ответить К началу дискуссии Уровень выше Ветвь дискуссии Скрыть 3 комментария

**Re: Мстители или Преступники?**  
Дата: 03-12-2016 18:41 (UTC)  
(Анонимно)

Я бы, когда они вернутся, хорошо заплатила тому, кто спросит Баки – правдивы ли слухи. Не то чтобы я хотела, чтобы он или Стив оказались натуралами, потому что это фу. Просто будет такая истерика, если они не 

Ссылка Ответить К началу дискуссии Уровень выше Ветвь дискуссии Скрыть 2 комментария

**Re: Мстители или Преступники?**  
Дата: 03-12-2016 18:50 (UTC)  
(Анонимно)

дааа, понимаю тебя. С одной стороны что? ДА ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ГЕЙ!КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА. С другой стороны? Рпсницы на 3к слов расписывают, что он вот так прищурился, когда говорил, что не гей, и это однозначно доказывает, что он врал 

Ссылка Ответить К началу дискуссии Уровень выше Ветвь дискуссии Скрыть 1 комментарий

**Re: Мстители или Преступники?**  
Дата: 03-12-2016 18:53 (UTC)  
(Анонимно)

И так и так отлично. Кто-нибудь, спросите его

Ссылка Ответить К началу дискуссии Уровень выше

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

* * *

_ Срочные новости: Тони Старк завершает переговоры с генералом Россом  _

Крис Антон 

Хотя слухи не утихают несколько последних недель, сообщение о том, что Мстители возвращаются, вызвало новую волну обсуждений. По словам Вирджинии Поттс, генерального директора “Старк Индастрис”, Тони Старк очень близок к заключению соглашения с генералом Россом и ООН, благодаря которому американские скандально известные супергерои смогут вернуться в родную страну. 

Поттс отказалась давать комментарии по обвинениям, которые будут предъявлены им по возвращении. Однако источник из офиса госсекретаря утверждает, что все Мстители, также как и Барнс, будут оправданы. Действительно ли это так, ещё предстоит выяснить. 

* * *

_ Стив Роджерс возвращается в США вместе с изгнанными Мстителями _

Лора Шеферд

Источники сообщают, что Капитан Америка вернётся на территорию Америки завтра вечером, а вместе с ним – сбежавшие заключенные Клинт Бартон, Ванда Максимофф, Сэм Уилсон, Скотт Лэнг и скрывавшаяся от правосудия Наташа Романофф. Интересно отметить, что к нему присоединится и сержант Джеймс Барнс, также известный как Зимний Солдат. Обвинения в правонарушениях со всех были сняты. Согласно отчётам, Т’Чалла, чей отец Т’Чака предположительно был убит Барнсом в Вене, предоставил им убежище в Ваканде. 

Ник Фьюри, бывший директор разведывательного агентства Щ.И.Т., подтвердил информацию: “Да. Кэп возвращается. Они все возвращаются”. (Фьюри также подтвердил, что Барнс будет с ними, но мы не можем привести его слова дословно.) 

* * *

* * *

_ Интервью со Стивом Роджерсом  _

**Интервьюер:** Существует много разных версий о том, что же на самом деле произошло. Вы можете прояснить ситуацию между вами и Тони Старком?  
**Стив Роджерс:** Мы, ну… У нас были разногласия.  
**И:** И очень публичная драка.  
**С.Р.:** Правильно. Драка, она была… Я хочу сказать, мы никогда… [Пауза] Мы друзья, все мы. Признаю, наш конфликт стал слишком масштабным, но мы не… Не было намерений убить кого-то. Я только защищал невиновного от тюремного заключения.  
**И:** Когда вы говорите о невиновном, конечно, вы имеете в виду не Зимнего Солдата?  
**С.Р.:** Нет, именно его.  
И: Ладно. Очень интересно. И какую роль в этом сыграл Старк?  
**С.Р.:** Ну, он подписал соглашение. Он боролся за то, что считал правильным, во что верил, но я делал то же самое. И мне не важно, по какую сторону закона я из-за этого оказываюсь.  
**И:** Поэтому вы оказались в бегах с мистером Барнсом.  
**С.Р.:** [Пауза] Я… Да, поэтому тоже.  
**И:** Но сейчас вы не скрываетесь.  
**С.Р.:** [Улыбается] Нет, как и Баки. Во многом благодаря Тони, на самом деле. Сейчас с Баки сняты обвинения в совершении теракта в Вене, и он вернулся домой.  
**И:** Можете ли вы пояснить ваши слова о том, что Барнс невиновен?  
**С.Р.:** Абсолютно невиновен, он жертва обстоятельств. ГИДРА поймала его, промыла мозги, в этом нет ни капли его вины. Ни капли. Солдат делал ужасные вещи, но у Баки никогда не было выбора.  
**И:** Вы хотите сказать, никаких последствий для него не будет.  
**С.Р.:** Никаких. По крайней пока я могу повлиять на это.  
**И:** Капитан Роджерс, я понимаю вашу личную заинтересованность в этой ситуации, но справедливость должна рано или поздно восторжествовать.  
**С.Р.:** Будем преследовать невиновных людей для удовлетворения своего чувства справедливости? К этому мы стремимся? Мы не можем… Это – не справедливость.  
**И:** А что тогда справедливость, по-вашему? Как иначе родственники жертв и жители пострадавших стран могут почувствовать себя отомщённым? Лично я не вижу другого выхода.  
**С.Р.:** Иногда нет справедливого решения. Его не может быть, когда некого винить.  
**И:** И сейчас именно такой случай?  
**С.Р.:** [Холодно] Да.  


Полный вариант интервью читайте на нашем сайте  


* * *

* * *

**стивсб-аки**

В общем, я прочитала интервью Стива, немного поплакала и накатала 3 тыщи слов беспросветного ангста (под катом): 

**Спаситель невиновного**  
AO3 Link|/No Warnings  
Стив Роджерс/Баки Барнс  


[Читать дальше]  


#старбакс #клара пишет фик #моё  


**98 заметок**

* * *

_ После долгого молчания Вдова наконец-то говорит о Барнсе!  _

Мы получили видеозапись сегодняшнего разговора Наташи Романофф с журналистом у Башни Мстителей. Расшифровка ниже: 

**– Мистер Барнс был оправдан, и с него сняты все обвинения в преступлениях, совершённых им в период, когда он был Зимним Солдатом. Вы были на стороне Тони Старка. У вас есть комментарии?**  
– Сержант Барнс невиновный человек, которого подвергли процедуре промывания мозгов и заставляли совершать преступления. Старк так считает, и я тоже.  
**– Спасибо за разъяснения.**  
– [Пауза] Вы в это не верите.  
**– Не очень.**  
– Давайте попробуем по-другому. Клинт Бартон и я делали ужасные вещи, будучи под чужим контролем. Люди поняли нас тогда и поймут сейчас. Мстители не будут рисковать своими жизнями, спасая вас, если вы не способны проявить сочувствие в ситуациях, в которые мы попадаем в процессе этого.  
**– Людям нужно…**  
– Людям нужно найти козла отпущения, и я тут выяснила, что ГИДРА очень удачно оказалась чистым злом. Барнс не козёл отпущения и не будет им. По крайней мере, если вы хотите, чтобы мы были рядом.  


* * *

**натвдова  
**

По шкале от простого смертного до Наташи Романофф насколько ты крута  


#прочитайте чёртово интервью #и посмотрите видео #он выглядит словно сейчас обмочится лол  


**1 795 заметок  
**

* * *

**соколиныйглаз-романофф** сделал(а) реблог **бакстив**

**Баки Барнс: досье**

бакстив:

>   
>  “Это теперь дом, ваш дом?” – спросила я его в конце нашего короткого интервью, и когда он неуверенно кивнул, я спросила настойчивее: “Где ваш дом?” Я прекрасно понимаю, что он из тех людей, для кого дом – это скорее не _где_ , а _когда_. Барнс мельком глянул на дверь, с которой безуспешно пытался слиться капитан Роджерс. “Я думаю там, где этот придурок,” – ответил он с едва заметной улыбкой. ( источник)  
> 

Я ДУМАЮ ТАМ, ГДЕ ЭТОТ ПРИДУРОК

Я ДУМАЮ

ТАМ

ГДЕ 

ЭТОТ 

ПРИДУРОК 

#убейте меня #не важно я уже мертва  


**8 728 заметок  
**

* * *

**сок0лсэм  
**

окей, поскольку теория о промывании мозгов подтвердилась, я думаю, самое время поговорить вот о чём: мы все шиппим стива и баки, и я очень рада, что фандом растёт и что большинство людей полностью поддерживают их отношения, которые оказались гораздо более близкими, чем мы надеялись, скажем, 10 лет назад

но давайте помнить, что они реальные люди. в смысле, я больше всех надеюсь, что они вместе, но мы даже не знаем оба они геи, или би, или ещё кто. РПФ фандому обычно на это плевать, и мы спокойно постим статьи о старбаксе на грёбаном баззфиде через день, и я только хочу убедиться, что мы не повлияем на их дружеские или ещё какие отношения, понимаете? и я чувствую, что скоро всё это неизбежно дойдёт до того, что кто-нибудь поднимет эту тему или спросит их об этом, и это будет Очень Плохая Идея.  


#старбакс #извините захотелось поделиться #и ещё #если у них есть девушка/парень #можем мы постараться не быть жестокими к нему/ней

**642 заметки  
**

* * *

**вышевоздушныхзмеев** сделал(а) реблог **сожжённые-мосты  
**

сожжённые-мосты:

>   
>  У Баки Барнса скорее всего ПТСР и полный набор проблем с психикой, чёрт возьми, **прекратите уже** свои вопли у Башни Мстителей. Оставьте его **в покое**. Может, он не готов к отношениям, и от того, что вы развлекаетесь, представляя его со Стивом, ничего не изменится. Это довольно дико и грубо: вот человек, лишённый свободы воли, и вот мы, навязывающие ему свои представления о его жизни. Это просто. Аргх. Я даже толком не знаю, что хочу сказать и не могу оформить мысли, но. Оставьте. Баки. В покое.  
> 

Я полностью согласна с тобой. Тут есть одна неявная, но очень неприятная проблема. Вы говорите: да, свобода воли, но я не понимаю, какой вред может быть от наших восторженных вздохов перед компьютером о старбаксе? А теперь идиоты у Башни размахивают плакатами с надписями “Баки  <3 Стива”, и это уже совсем другое дело… 

Не хочу присвоить твой пост, я просто обдумывала его некоторое время, и ты упомянула психические болезни – думаю, мы к тому же должны внимательнее относиться к фандомному творчеству, потому что фандом невероятно активен, и это прекрасно! Но вы получили 3000 фиков, где Стив смотрит на Баки и внезапно тот выздоравливает. Или они выходят купить мороженое и все триггеры просто перестают работать. Словно любовь Стива это ~Всё Что Ему Нужно~ или как-то так. И я думаю, вы понимаете, что когда это касается реального человека с реальными психическими проблемами (о которых мы к тому же не знаем, а только предполагаем, и это довольно паршиво), нужно обдумывать свои слова о нём. За пределами фиков, где всё легко решается и которые работают в не-РПФ-фандомах.

#старбакс #баки барнс #почему это неочевидно?

**128 заметок  
**

* * *

**попаппетитныйсэм  
**

Джеймс Барнс даст подробное интервью вместе со Стивом Роджерсом  


Из статьи: Сегодня вечером Артур Макклинток возьмёт эксклюзивное личное интервью у Барнса. Он первый журналист, которому представилась возможность провести длительное время с сержантом, и первый, получивший разрешение задавать прямые вопросы о его тёмном прошлом. ABC не смогла получить разрешение на интервью только с Барнсом, поэтому к нему на час присоединится капитан Роджерс. Чтобы посмотреть прямой эфир, подключайтесь в 20:00 по восточному времени.

Ребяяяяяята у них будет совместное интервью в прямом эфире, я так волнуюсь  


  
#старбакс #распространите пост плиз #я впервые об этом слышу #сегодня вечером  


**1 937 заметок  
**

  
  


 

 

 

 

* * *

_ Капитан Стив Роджерс и сержант Джеймс Барнс  _

ИНТЕРВЬЮЕР: Добро пожаловать обратно. Мы снова в прямом эфире c эксклюзивным интервью из Башни Мстителей. До перерыва мы говорили с Джеймсом Барнсом и Стивом Роджерсом об их совместной истории: как они росли вместе в Бруклине и позже стали частью 107 полка. Мы вернулись и переходим к интересующей всех теме, к причине, по которой мы здесь: Зимний Солдат. Итак, сержант Барнс, учитывая, что большая часть ваших воспоминаний была стёрта ГИДРой, что вы помните из тех 70 лет, когда вас считали мёртвым?  
БАРНС: Нет, они… Я помню. Отдельные моменты.  
ИНТЕРВЬЮЕР: Жертв?  
БАРНС [натянуто]: Да, их всех.  
ИНТЕРВЬЮЕР: Вы помните всех своих жертв?  
РОДЖЕРС: Всех его жертв.  
ИНТЕРВЬЮЕР: [пауза] Извините?  
РОДЖЕРС: Всех его жертв. Солдата. Или ГИДРы.  
БАРНС [напряжённо]: Да. Да, я помню всех своих жертв.  
ИНТЕРВЬЮЕР: Я сочувствую тому, через что вам пришлось пройти, и хочу, чтобы вы знали: вся страна поддерживает вас.  
[Роджерс фыркает]  
[Смеются]  
Ладно, хорошо, по крайней мере большая часть страны. Пережить подобное и суметь вернуться обратно… Это достойно похвалы.  
РОДЖЕРС: Об этом я и говорю. Это просто невероятно. Он прорвался через высокоуровневое нейропрограммирование, чтобы вытащить меня из проклятого Потомака. Даже после всего, что они сделали, он продолжал бороться. Он хороший человек, хороший… Да.  
БАРНС: Не перебарщивай.  
РОДЖЕРС: Что я могу сказать? Я горжусь. [Смотрит в камеру] Любой из вас был бы горд назвать его своим другом.  
БАРНС: Господи, Роджерс, заткнись.  
[Смеётся]  
ИНТЕРВЬЮЕР: Остановите меня, если следующий вопрос будет слишком неприятным – что заставило вас вытащить капитана Роджерса из реки?  
БАРНС: [Через несколько секунд] Я… Я не знаю. Он произнёс моё имя, и я не мог… Я знал, что нельзя оставить его умирать.  
ИНТЕРВЬЮЕР: Сержант Барнс, это правда, что некоторые из ваших жертв – извините, жертв ГИДРы – были детьми?  
БАРНС: Да.  
ИНТЕРВЬЮЕР: И случайными свидетелями?  
БАРНС: Да.  
ИНТЕРВЬЮЕР: И что заставило вас спасти капитана Роджерса, но не их?  
БАРНС [нерешительно]: Я думаю, возможно… Я не могу сказать точно. Я думаю – хватит, Стив, всё нормально – он сказал что-то знакомое и он не сопротивлялся…  
ИНТЕРВЬЮЕР: Я предполагаю, что дети тоже не слишком сопротивлялись.  
БАРНС [тихо]: Нет, не сопротивлялись.  
ИНТЕРВЬЮЕР: Тогда почему вы не пощадили их?  
БАРНС: Я не знаю.  


* * *

* * *

ИНТЕРВЬЮЕР: Если вы могли застрелить невиновных гражданских только за то, что они оказались в неправильном месте в неправильное время, что остановило вас от убийства человека, активно сопротивлявшегося вам на протяжении двадцати минут до…  
РОДЖЕРС: Ладно, достаточно. Вы вроде говорили, что вы на нашей стороне.  
ИНТЕРВЬЮЕР: На вашей.  
РОДЖЕРС: Х***я.  
ИНТЕРВЬЮЕР: Я журналист, капитан Роджерс, это моя обязанность – быть беспристрастным и находить достоверную информацию.  
БАРНС: Я в порядке, всё в порядке, Я могу ответить. На любые вопросы. И я отвечу. Они заслуживают этого, семьи жертв…  
РОДЖЕРС: Ты не должен.  
БАРНС: Но я хочу.  
ИНТЕРВЬЮЕР: Сержант Барнс, возвращаясь к вопросу, что в капитане Роджерсе помогло ему достучаться до вас, если последовательность событий была такой, как вы оба утверждаете?  
БАРНС: Он знал меня.  
ИНТЕРВЬЮЕР: Но в интервью “Таймс” он сказал, что произносил ваше имя и раньше, в Вашингтоне, так почему на хеликарриере…  
БАРНС: Я не знаю. Я не знаю, понятно? Не знаю. Я думаю, мой мозг… Я думаю, что знал, подсознательно…  
ИНТЕРВЬЮЕР: Знали, что он хороший?  
БАРНС: Да. Нет. Я только… Думаю, я знал, какая-то часть меня знала, когда я увидел его лицо и он заговорил со мной, я знал, что какая-то часть меня влюблена в него… Я не мог оставить его умирать. Даже если бы захотел.  
[Пауза]  
РОДЖЕРС: Ты… ты влюблён в меня?  
БАРНС [потрясённо]: Влюблён в… влюблён в тебя? Я не говорил… Я это сказал?  
РОДЖЕРС: Ага.  
БАРНС: Нет, не влюблён – я люблю тебя, прости, не так, я забочусь о… Я не имел в виду… Б****. Я не это хотел сказать.  
РОДЖЕРС: [Пауза] Ты никогда мне не говорил.  
БАРНС: Чёрт, ладно, мне жаль. Я не собирался, я только… Извини.  
РОДЖЕРС: Как долго?  
БАРНС: Боже, я не знаю. [Фыркает] Наверно с 1940, по крайней мере. Может, дольше, со второй половины 30-х? Слушай, я с этим справлюсь, хорошо? Что ты… Почему ты смеёшься.  
РОДЖЕРС [Сквозь смех]: Бак. Бак.  
БАРНС: Что? [Хмурится] Стив, что?  
РОДЖЕРС: Баки – ты, ты любишь меня…  
БАРНС: Что? Прекрати смеяться! Пошёл ты, понятно? Я сожалею. Я с этим справлюсь, ладно? Иди к чёрту, Роджерс, хватит смеяться надо мной. Я знаю, что ты не в моей команде…  
РОДЖЕРС: Не в твоей команде?!  
БАРНС: Клянусь Богом, Стив, если ты не прекратишь смеяться...  
РОДЖЕРС: Я люблю тебя.  
[Пауза]  
БАРНС: Ты… что? [Пауза] Как брата, верно?  
РОДЖЕРС: Я люблю тебя, я влюблён в тебя, я люблю тебя с пятнадцати лет.  
БАРНС [с сарказмом]: Конечно.  
РОДЖЕРС: Нет, это правда. Я… Помнишь, когда я болел пневмонией? Всю зиму?  
БАРНС: Ага. Мы думали, что ты умрёшь.  
РОДЖЕРС: Ты остался со мной, не спал три дня... Даже моя мама не могла этого выдерживать, она приходила и уходила. Ты был со мной всё это время, я до сих пор помню... Ты ни разу не бросил меня.  
БАРНС: Значит, именно тогда...  
РОДЖЕРС: Именно тогда я понял, что мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя, придурок.  
БАРНС: [Пауза] Ты любишь меня.  
РОДЖЕРС: Смирись с этим.  


* * *

* * *

БАРНС: [Отодвигается, улыбаясь] И значит не... не как брата.  
РОДЖЕРС: [Смеётся] Не-а.  
БАРНС: Хорошо, потому что я практически уверен, что хочу сделать с тобой то, чего нельзя делать с братом.  
РОДЖЕРС: Даже не знаю, люди сейчас довольно либеральны.  
БАРНС: Я слышал. Геи могут жениться и всё такое…  
РОДЖЕРС: Это должно быть… Это то, о чём ты хочешь…  
БАРНС: Как насчёт поцеловать меня ещё раз для начала, ты, дубина?  


* * *

* * *

ИНТЕРВЬЮЕР: [Откашливается] Ох, джентльмены, я ненавижу прерывать, но… Вы понимаете, что это… Вы знаете, что это транслируется в прямом эфире?  
РОДЖЕРС: О, чёрт.  
БАРНС: Да кого это волнует. Пусть все увидят.  
ИНТЕРВЬЮЕР: Раз уж вы… Хм. Кому-то плохо?  
РОДЖЕРС: Нет. [Пауза] Это всего лишь. Звонок.  
БАРНС: [Мрачно] О, нет. Твою глупую птичку словно тошнит.  
РОДЖЕРС: Я знаю, я просто хотел… [Смеётся]. Неважно. Заткнись, Уилсон.  


* * *

**стивбакбарнс** сделал(а) реблог **барнслюбитроджерса**

барнслюбитроджерса: 

>   
>  кто-нибудь, ущипните меня

#это по-настоящему #о боже #я слышу как рпсники из других фандомов расправили плечи (теги via барнслюбитроджерса) 

*дирекшионеры появляются на горизонте* [9]

#они будут невыносимыми  


**254 заметки  
**

* * *

**джеймсроджерс  
**

_Я люблю тебя, я влюблён в тебя, я люблю тебя с пятнадцати лет._ ( x)  


  
#ЭТО ПО-НАСТОЯЩЕМУ

**3 854 заметки  
**

* * *

**стивлюбитбаки  
**

**СТАРБАКС РЕАЛЕН**  


#я в шоке #мои хорошие 

**17 854 заметки  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [1] В английском «tinhat» используется не только в отношении любителей носить шапочки из фольги, но и в отношении хардкорных рпсников, уверенных, что А и Б встречаются.  
> [2] Королева-робот – Хилари Клинтон, прапрадедушка – Берни Сандерс, Зодиак – Тед Круз, расистская морковка – Дональд Трамп.  
> [3] В оригинале используется тег #wank for ts. TS, Tumblr savior – расширение, позволяющее блокировать посты по тегам, #wank for ts, как и #logic for ts (дальше по тексту переведено как «отсыпьте логики») – специальные теги.  
> [4] В оригинале – «suburban soccer mom» – стереотипная мама, живущая в пригороде и чересчур сильно беспокоящаяся о безопасности своих детей. В США имя «Шэрон» пользовалось большой популярностью в сороковых-пятидесятых годах. «Жизель» считается именем для красивой, сексуальной девушки.  
> [5] Наивное летнее дитя – немного переделанная русскоязычным интернетом фраза из книг Джорджа Мартина «Игра престолов».  
> [6] Чимичанги – в данном случае – грудь.  
> [7] В оригинале – «t’churn t’challa’s butter» – «churn the butter» имеет множество значений: от позы в сексе до процесса в оргии, когда множество партнёров последовательно кончают в одного, «взбивая» своими действиями сперму в «масло».  
> [8] В оригинале – «his partner-in-crime» – перефразированный вариант «partner-in-law», «crime» – преступление. В английском «in-law» используется для обозначения родственников мужа/жены, т.е. тех, с кем «связь по закону».  
> [9] Дирекшионеры – яростные фанаты группы One Direction.


End file.
